


A True Family [Discontinued after only one chapter rip]

by Squawks208



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, But human!!!, Cookie is great mom, Dadjumper, Dadtcher, Fluff, Gen, It's most of them!, Light Injuries, Nothing much, The average apartment AU, shifting au, they shift back into how they are in the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squawks208/pseuds/Squawks208
Summary: Snatcher is out one day and brings home a ragged, thin 8-9 year old child who goes by Hat Kid. All of the adults take care of the child, and *maybe* take in more along the way.~~~Currently discontinued, read 2nd chapter for more! It kinda hurts me to know I only wrote one chapter, I have made over 70 oneshots lol yet can't do this-
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

It was _cold._

The small, thin girl shivered under her damp blanket, rain droplets dripping onto her purple hat, nut brown hair soaked. Her blanket was so coated in dirt that it looked brown, unlike the bright swirl of colors it had been when it was new. Her face was covered in dark blue and purple bruises, thanks to the dumb mafia that always seemed to find her, no matter where he moved. There were so many, it was almost impossible not to be seen. Sadly, most of the people who found her in the wet, moldy alleyway she lived in were either drunk or on drugs. 99% of these people hit her, punched her, kicked her, even scratched and stabbed her. One even threw an empty glass bottle at her. That long scar on her forehead would never go away, she knew that. 

There was that rare 1% that helped her. 

A tall, pale, skinny man with dark purple, almost black clothes found her one day. They had given her part of his sandwich (She enjoyed it, she ate from the dumpster most days) and told her he would be back. He hadn’t come back yet, and it had been about a week...2 weeks? She couldn't keep track. Well, to be fair, she had moved a few times since then. She hoped he would come back, he was nice, unlike everyone else she had met. Honestly, she had thought he was going to hurt her at first but he had assured her that he just wanted to help. She had a feeling that she could trust him. A whine escaped her lips as her stomach growled painfully, she hadn’t been able to find food for a few days, she was drinking rain water that she collected in an old bucket. 

Footsteps echoed behind her and she flinched, curling up even tighter. “Hey, kid, it’s just me.” The child relaxed at the smooth, almost echoey deep voice that was heard behind her and turned her head, the man wincing at her condition. “You’re even worse than last time.” He blinked, an idea presumably coming to mind. “Hey, kid? It wouldn’t be much, but can I take you home with me? We have warm food and new clothes…” She trusted him, he hadn’t hurt her or been mean to her, so she accepted gratefully. There was nothing she owned except for the things on her body so she stopped, taking one last look at her home before walking with the man, old blanket wrapped around her.


	2. Sooooooo......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ):

Ok, so I'm sorry if y'all thought this was an update, really sorry about that. As I looked back on my notes for this (not many, may I add) I realized how closely the "plot" matched many other found family books in AHIT. I also just haven't had any motivation at all, and the fact that I have school clogging up my every day probably isn't helping either. So, I'm discontinuing this. I may return back to this one day (Hopefully I do, when I can actually write lmao) but yeah. Safe travels through the multiverse! 

__

__-Squawks_ _


End file.
